


sealed

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, based around the idea that everyone in aliea is a median system fyi, this is really midorikawa centric but it does have some hiromido so, uh. yeah. here this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a former captain in trouble, a former captain to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	sealed

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the idea that everyone in aliea is a median system, with their aliea personalities being a facet :3c  
> i can relate to it bc. well. im a median system. i luv it

Midorikawa and Reize are definitely not the same person. Anyone who has met the two could confirm that statement, but it goes deeper than that. Reize is a part of Midorikawa in the sense that Atsuya was a part of Shirou, seperate in the body, though those two are more linked. Midorikawa is conscious when Reize is around and vice versa.

It was that way for all of Aliea, really. Their Aliea personalities stuck around in them and showed up when they wanted. Some, like Nagumo and Suzuno were so similar to their Aliea identities that it was hard to tell Burn from Nagumo and Suzuno from Gazel, but others like Reize, Gran, and Desarm were more noticeable, stuck inside the headspace and communicating through thought with their core people. Some were still active.

In Midorikawa's case, he had locked Reize up.

Reize's brief time of full control was a dark time for Midorikawa. Lowest in command, the two found themselves being pushed around, and after their defeat at the hands of Raimon, they and Gemini Storm had been considered absolutely useless. Reize might have been in low spirits, but Midorikawa was even worse. Stuck viewing Reize's actions, he couldn't help but curse at himself for letting his headmate get so out of hand. On another note, he was majorly dissociating all the while, the differences between the two growing by the day. They threatened to become completely seperate, and Midorikawa knew that if that happened, Reize wouldn't give up control again.

After Aliea disbanded, Midorikawa found himself going to Hiroto for help. Hiroto seemed to have a good grasp on Gran and how to switch back in, so the green haired boy figured he'd be a good person to go to. He found it awkward to talk to the former Genesis captain after their defeat, worrying about if he had disgraced himself, but Hiroto welcomed him with open arms and a warm smile, glad to help his friend.

Friend. It was nice to have someone to call a friend after that whole mess.

Hiroto taught Midorikawa of Gran and his ways that were never mentioned during Aliea; he enjoyed reading, was rather fond of felines, and often found himself staring off into space, thinking hard on some topic he couldn't remember now even if he tried his hardest to bring it back up. Similar to Hiroto in some ways, but different in others. Gran and Hiroto shared certain interests, but Gran was more demanding, more controlling, more powerful. Aliea proved that. Hiroto and Gran seemed to work together, however, seeing as they could switch between the two whenever they wanted, as was seen when Hiroto presented himself to Endou during their time in Aliea.

Midorikawa was frustrated. He couldn't get a grasp on Reize, he couldn't pin him down and get him to talk, to front when he wanted him to, to do.. well, anything, really. He was stubborn. Extremely so, Reize seemed to come and go as he pleased, often mouthing off to Hiroto when he switched in during their conversations. Hiroto never took it any mind, and kept his gaze on the green boy, a small smile on his face, eyes calm and calculating.

Hiroto was calm, while Reize was not.

His once cold, quiet demeanor broken, the former Gemini Storm captain was enraged. Reize yelled, Reize accused, he almost punched Hiroto in the face once. He still saw the red haired boy as Gran, the captain of the highest team in Aliea and the one he envied most. Gran stayed put, however, Hiroto managing with little difficulty to push him back and keep a level head. He called to Midorikawa, asking him to come out, and with struggling on Reize's part, he did, exhausted and shaking.

Hiroto learned a few things from Midorikawa as well. And from these things, he knew he had to take action. Midorikawa and Reize were on the brink of splitting down the middle, and Midorikawa, being the weaker of the two, would no doubt be pushed back, and Reize would take full control. He taught Midorikawa how to lock him up, how to seal him in the headspace for as long as the he wanted, and Midorikawa took interest in this, wanting to at least temporarily rid himself of the nuisance in his head.

With a few more conversations and Reize taking over and more accusations and punches thrown, the two finally managed to seal the captain back. Midorikawa lay on Hiroto's bed, exhausted, he looked to Hiroto and muttered a quiet thanks, which was responded to only with a calm smile.

“Thanks not needed, Midorikawa,” Hiroto started, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek as the other gave a confused grunt “If it's for you, I'm more than happy to help.”

The redhead pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek and the green boy blinked, his cheeks heating up.

“Y'know, it's kinda funny.” Hiroto spoke, tilting his head to the side with the same gentle smile.

“Hm?”

“After that, I guess you could say Reize's been sealed with a kiss.”

Midorikawa could feel himself becoming real again.


End file.
